Her
by Silver Miko
Summary: On the new Kinmoku, Yaten reflects about a certain girl who changed his thinking.


Author's Note: Wah, just a random dribble I thought up at work. I love Yaten, Viva La Yaten!!!  
  
Her  
  
by Silver Miko  
  
The air here is different, somehow colder and more sterile as I walk down the steel-like hallway to stop before the large glass window. I can feel the cold chill of space against my fingertips as they press against the glass. At first it's a beautiful image, thousands of diamond-like stars glowing amidst the black velvet. But the beauty becomes nomalicy and I have become jaded to their shine.   
  
They're like the obnoxious neon lights that bombarded the streets of that cramped city on that small planet where we had run to. That place full of noise and smoke, brightness, breezes, water, trees, heat. An old planet, still unscathed by the ruin of war. So close it had come many times, but it still has been preserved.  
  
I suppose those foolish girls were truly underestimated by us. By me. But I've always been the jaded one, though. My princess, Kakyuu, always commented that I could be rather sharp and overly cynical. I prefer to say I'm honest and overtly aware. But perhaps she has a point. I never really thought about it, that I had any real character flaws...until I met her.   
  
At first I couldn't stand her. Overly hyper, airheaded, bubbly...she seemed so ignorant and unaware of the true horrors and realities of life. I hated it, hated that she could have such a idyllic outlook when she lacked the real knowledge of how things were. That it was only a matter of time before her world would be destroyed and deacyed by the shadow of Galaxia. I hated that she could laugh with such ease and that she seemed to have little wories. I hated that it even bothered me.  
  
I remember all those girls, cheering our names, my name, like I was some type of freaking deity. I suppose to them I was. I didn't care at all if I was popular or not, as long as our message got through and we could reach the princess. We had ran, struggled to make it to that planet to find her. Our hope. A planet full of people so ignorant to the real truth of the univerese.  
  
I remember how little respect we had for those Sailor Senshi, who seemed like bumbling idiots who couldn't do anything correctly. We made scathing remarks, and yet Seiya still managed to go and fancy himself in love with the odango-haired leader, Tsukino Usagi. Sailor Moon. Princess Serenity. I remember the tales of Serenity and was surprised in the end that Usagi was such a powerful princess. It was wasn't until that last battle that I could truly understand her power. Their power.  
  
I remember the day that girl, with the light blue eyes, became our assistant. She did all she could to please us and was at our every whim. she tried so hard and I couldn't understand why. Apparently it was her dream. To be famous. I remember thinking lightly of it, that her dreams were childish. I suppose it was a horrible way of thinking, but I have moments where I can be such a bastard or bitch. Depending on which gender I am at the moment. The people from our corner of space are animagus, we can be either gender we choose to be at any time. I hadn't felt any need or desire to be male until we fled to Earth. It was an odd experience, and yet not too unpleasant.  
  
I remember slowly feeling less annoyed around her, the more I got to know her. The more she presented herself to me. She was the type of person who didn't seem to hold back, she threw out who she was take it or leave it. Except for one thing, that she was actually a Sailor Senshi.   
  
I wanted to hate her, wanted to say she was weak and foolish, that they were not true soldiers. And I did. Several times. And then that day, at the idol contest. The things she said, the way she won our small little quarrel....everything changed. My confession, that I felt that the Three Lights didn't shine, I had never voiced that nagging notion to anyone, not even Seiya or Taiki. And yet I had spoken it to her with such ease. She had without hesitation voiced her feelings, her dream, and it was then I understood.   
  
I understood her. I believed her a fool for chasing after things not pertaining to Senshi business, but when she spoke, it was clear. Dreams were important, they existed alongside the duties of being a Senshi. She wanted both, and she would chase her dream with all she had. And then I knew. I remember what I had said.  
  
"You shine much brighter."  
  
I could see it, literally, her shine all around, so bright and golden orange. One of my powers was sensing stars, their briths, their deaths, their shines. Hers was so blinding at that moment it almost hurt, and yet it was too amazing. It was one of the moments in my life that seemed to occur in that time when I realized my thinking was flawed. They were not the fools, they were stronger than I wanted to admit.  
  
To admit it meant the horrible truth.  
  
We were the cowards. Who ran away as our world was destroyed.   
  
Denial is so powerful.  
  
I watched her fight, I watched her laugh, watched her stumble, watched her stand proud, and I suppose I was a bit jealous. Perhaps I criticized her so much, because I wished I could have the strength to smile even when all hope seemed lost.   
  
I remember....when I thought I was going to die. And then a blur, a flash...and she fell. She had jumped in front of me, traded her life for mine, sacrificed herself for someone she had only know for a few months....it tore me up, humbled me, saddened me...  
  
Her words...pierced me.  
  
"You are important to us."  
  
Had I been in her place, would I have done the same? I am too afraid to ponder the notion, afraid because I cannot say for sure I would.   
  
The rest was like a blur, like a nightmare that would soon be vague after awakening. I saw their Princess, Sailor Moon, and remembered thinking that I was wrong, she truly was the strongest senshi and that I wished I could of said something nice when I had the chance.  
  
I can feel the cool glass against my face as I press my cheek against it, and I sigh.  
  
I owe her my life. In so many ways. She changed my life.   
  
I remember her face, so vividly, the day we left. Her bright blue eyes, the long blonde hair, the cute smile...she said something about us returning to visit. She probably thinks to this day I ignored her. I didn't.   
  
I can picture her, sitting under a tree laughing with her friends at lunch. Singing some song. Playing in the arcade. Going to some auditon and walking along the sidewalks smiling. I can sense her star sometimes when I concentrate, for a moment. She can still shine so brightly and it makes me smile. I can almost hear her voice.  
  
"Yaten-kun!"  
  
"Yaten-kun, good morning!"  
  
"Yaten-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!"  
  
I laugh softly. Sometimes it annoyed me, her voice. But overall, I would give anything to hear her voice right now and I can't believe I ever hated anything about her.   
  
I suppose I'm the fool.  
  
Because I for all my bluntess and brutal honestly, couldn't even tell one girl how I felt.   
  
Aino Minako, Sailor Venus, my favorite mental obsession.   
  
"Healer, are you done making out with that window?"  
  
I open my eyes and shoot a deadly glare to Sailor Star Fighter, who just snickers and walks by. Sometimes I really hate Fighter.   
  
That's it! Later! 


End file.
